


【史向云亮】半日春闲

by Jade_amore



Series: 云亮短篇 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三国
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_amore/pseuds/Jade_amore
Summary: 成都小记
Relationships: Zhao Yun | Zhao Zilong/Zhuge Liang | Zhuge Kongming, 云亮 - Relationship
Series: 云亮短篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153037
Kudos: 2





	【史向云亮】半日春闲

**二十四年春，** **自阳平南渡沔水** **，** **缘山稍前，於定军兴势作营。渊将兵来争其地。先主命黄忠乘高鼓噪攻之，大破渊军，斩渊及曹公所署益州刺史赵颙等。曹公自长安举众南征。先主遥策之曰："曹公虽来，无能为也，我必有汉川矣。"及曹公至，先主敛众拒险，终不交锋，积月不拔，亡者日多。夏，曹公果引军还，先主遂有汉中。遣刘封、孟达、李平等攻申耽於上庸。秋，群下上先主为汉中王。**

**—— 蜀书·先主传第二（注一）**

二月半，倒春寒的冷气刚刚过去，明日便是春分，蜀中各处桃红间绿，玄鸟盼归，山中雾茫如美人蒙纱。农家人一边感谢老天爷慈悲没让地里的稼苗儿冻死，一边早早下了地，男女耕织各忙不停。

远志是一个人回来的。小姐执意要在寺中留学，他拗不过，只好独自趁着天未亮下山，一路打马赶回，竟也赶在午时之前进了城。

赵云恰也在这时从城外回来，远远地就瞧见了远志在前面牵马独行。早前在公安时，他时时到军师府上叨扰，自然也与军师家中之人熟络不少。又一早得知远志此行乃是陪同诸葛果上蒙顶山礼佛采茶，如今见他独自归来，心里也颇为好奇，遂下马搭话。（注二）

远志与赵云相熟，知他随和，从不拘那些个繁复礼数，抬手一揖，就算见了礼，笑道：“小姐随先生的性子，素来爱喝茶。这才在山上住了没几日，便铁了心要跟着住持学采茶。恰好明日就是春分，正是采摘仙茶之际。在下无论如何劝不动她，只好先行回来，与先生交差。这不，只捎了两包新叶，别的不敢带多，就怕先生责怪。”

赵云闻言道：“既然是一片心意，他又如何忍心责怪呢？”他微微一顿，想起什么似的露出一丝浅笑，缓声道，“听说蜀地盛产好茶，此间百姓亦惯爱饮茶，好比中原之人惯爱饮酒。赵某虽不懂得品鉴，不过既然走运碰上了，那就少不得要讨上两碗来尝尝，也好长点见识。”

远志道：“将军说哪里话。若是将军开口，别说两碗茶，就是将茶叶尽数拿去，我家先生也不会有甚么意见。”

赵云摆手道：“不可。此乃果儿一片孝心，赵某若是真拿了去，又成何体统？其实赵某今日本就要到先生府上讨顿饭吃，这两碗茶确是少不了的。”

远志大笑道：“将军说得在理。那便请将军走快几步罢，时候不早了，勿让先生等久了才好。”

诸葛亮的府邸位于城南一处僻静之地，不仅避开了闹市，周遭也少有其他官员的住所，唯一距离最近的便是赵云的府邸，也隔了两条街。由于各种这样那样的原因，他二人串门也是常事，却也总是要留个心眼别太招摇，省的让人嚼舌根。

说起来，这顿中饭还是诸葛亮主动邀请的。

二人紧赶慢赶到了府上，漏箭恰好落在午时。诸葛亮停在廊下与人交代事情，着一袭月白长衣，羽扇纶巾，端的是素净风雅。

远志连忙上前见礼。诸葛亮见他风尘劳累，便吩咐先下去更衣修整，闲话稍后再提不急。

赵云落在后面，牵着马慢悠悠进到院里，一路细细打量那人面庞，确认不曾瘦下来后才放心，眼中盈满笑意如春。

“子龙今日竟不穿甲胄了。”诸葛亮踱至院中，打趣道。赵云今日穿了一身日常的青色裾衣，袖口绑了护腕，儒将风范尽显。

他总想不明白，为何赵子龙平日总执拗地自称粗鲁武夫，分明就是睁眼说瞎话。

“在营里连着训了半月，弟兄们都乏了。恰好今日回暖，我带他们出城跑马去了，松松筋骨。”赵云没让府上人麻烦，自个儿绕去马厩拴马。“先生今日可是又在屋里看书？”

诸葛亮见怪不怪地陪着，还帮忙往马槽里抓了几把草料。“非也，今一大早就与督农往田里去了趟，我也是不到一刻钟前才回来。倒春寒天冷，闻说前几年都有冻死庄稼的事，因而我始终放心不下。不过今年这寒潮来得早了，庄稼还未曾全部种下，因此情况还好比往年好些。”说到农忙，诸葛亮不自觉地神情严肃。他早年在隆中躬耕，常与附近农民交流农耕经验，深知倒春寒之苦害。加之近年战事频繁，此处负担更比往年深重。

军中一些兵将的家中也要农忙，所以赵云亦对此有所耳闻。说不担心是假，忙顺着话题追问。于是这事儿一直谈到饭桌上也不曾停，大多是诸葛亮在说，赵云在听，时不时插嘴问一句。两人一直从农耕细节聊到四时节气，若非远志急着把小姐交付的茶叶送上而不得不打断，只怕能一直扯到日月星相去。

“蜀人好饮茶，蜀地产好茶。我在此间住了这几年，蒙顶仙茶的美名素有耳闻，却真是第一次有机会喝上。”

远志挠挠头，面上为难道：“住持说了，每年的茶叶只在春分之后采，我们去得早了。这叶子是之前采下，乃寺中僧人惯喝的，也不差。小姐让我先带给先生品鉴品鉴，她要留在山上学些本事再回来。”

诸葛亮神色无奈，话语间却藏不住些许宠溺：“她若喜欢，便由得她罢。只是别给寺里添麻烦才好。”

赵云微笑道：“果儿生性聪慧，必然懂得遵守寺里的规矩，绝不会添麻烦。”

诸葛亮点头道：“我自然是放心她的。既如此，子龙稍后便不急着走罢。留下来陪我喝杯茶如何？”

“茶自然要喝。但先生忙了一早，不先午睡么？”

“无妨，你也在我这歇罢。”

“也好。”

远志瞄一眼诸葛亮，又瞄一眼赵云，若有所思地告退了。

午后阳光正酣，风里的水汽蕴着桃花香。诸葛亮将竹帘卷起，让阳光晒进屋中。床榻宽敞，两人便去了外衣并排躺下，拿薄被盖了，又忍不住说起悄悄话来。

诸葛亮将手放在二人之间，指尖捻住赵云的衣袖摩挲着，轻声问道：“子龙近日可曾去见过主公？”

“不曾。年关之后总归是越来越忙，只这两日才稍微松闲。我正打算明日去拜见主公。”赵云的表情又凝重起来。事实上，从去年冬天开始，他就一直没放松过。

“我与你一道去。关将军蒙难，于主公而言这实在是太大的打击了。幸而还有孝直能宽慰他些。”

“主公与云长益德近四十的手足情，比亲兄弟还亲。益德醉酒时曾说过些他们兄弟三人的旧事，无怪乎主公如此悲恸。”

“只愿主公莫要被仇恨蒙了眼。若他执意又要发兵东吴与关将军报仇，我实在无把握劝得住他。北方传来消息，曹孟德重病，恐不久于人世。届时曹子桓继位魏王，陛下处境只会更加艰险。多事之秋，连我也算不出子落何处了。”（注三）

眼看诸葛亮情绪愈发低落，赵云不禁捉了他的手，紧紧扣着，心中苦涩却只能故作洒脱，“局势既然朦胧，不如就见步行步，见招拆招。”

“唯有如此罢。”诸葛亮长叹一声，下意识又往赵云身边靠了靠，气息暗自交融。这许多年下来，他交心的朋友确有不少，总是唯独在这人身边，才能完全安下心来。

一如当初。

“歇会吧。”赵云放轻了声音，另一只手抚过诸葛亮紧蹙的眉头，然后覆在他的眼睛上。睫羽扇动撩拨他的手心。

诸葛亮总算露出笑来，拉下他的手握在胸前。“你也歇。”

“我不累。”

“骗谁呢。”

“是，军师英明。”

“别闹。”

“嗯。”

赵云本没有午睡的习惯，愣是陪诸葛亮眯了小半个时辰。诸葛亮倒睡得踏实，也不知他近来是否又熬夜看书了，眼下布着淡淡的一抹青。赵云的一双手始终被诸葛亮紧紧攒着，于是他醒了之后动也不是，不动也不是，只痴痴望着眼前人的容颜，忽又想起十多年前初见惊鸿，唯有暗恨岁月冷漠。

这一歇便一直歇到了未时三刻。更漏声悠长，随着庭院中跌落满地的花苞片一道被春风卷到天边。

一口小釜，一盆木炭，一只竹勺，这便是煮茶所需的所有器具了。从井中取来水置在釜中，小釜又架在炭盆上，待炭火升起，井水微沸，便捻一把洗净的茶叶放入水中。煮至茶汤碧青，便能盛在碗中饮用。（注四）

远志带回的茶叶并不寻常， 叶厚而圆，色紫赤，按寺中僧人的话说，是产自上清峰甘露井侧，茶汤入口微苦，而后回甘，韵味无穷。

诸葛亮懒懒地捧着书卷，一边等待茶汤再沸，却被对面那人一双眼直勾勾看着，心思总也无法集中。忍不住好笑道：“眼珠子都要掉出来了。”

赵云挑眉道：“平日里想看也看不着，这会儿可不得看回本么？”

诸葛亮心中微动，干脆将书放下来，“不过半月不见，何至于此。”

赵云摇摇头，竟不着调地吟起诗来：“一日不见，如三月兮。一日不见兮，思之如狂。”

“你呀，都半百的人了，还没个正经样……”诸葛亮长叹一声，也不去想他到底只在谁的面前不正经，探头去看釜中茶汤。见波滚浪涌，已是煮好了，便示意赵云帮忙一同将小釜从炭火上移开。

府中下人皆是随着诸葛亮从荆州入蜀的，自然都不曾喝过蒙顶的茶。诸葛亮先给自己与赵云盛了一碗，便唤来远志将剩下的拿去分与众人，自己再煮第二趟。一时间，屋中茶香四溢，清清淡淡，叫人心旷神怡。

这茶细细抿来，舌根先苦，舌尖后甘，确实新鲜。二人你一杯我一杯，一边东拉西扯说着闲话，悠哉悠哉。不多时，诸葛亮听得屋外莺燕争啼，心里莫名地就起了兴致，遂净手焚香，搬出瑶琴坐于廊下，对着满院春色轻奏。

他不弹高山流水，也不弹幽兰白雪，指下琴音泠泠，是他在刚到新野的那个春日随手记下的一段旋律。怀着初出茅庐的热忱，抱着忠君复国的宏图。

已经整整十二年了。（注五）

赵云端坐屋中，无比认真地看着，听着，心随琴音动。

乱世硝烟中，他有幸偷得半日清闲，与心悦之人共赏春景，共饮春茶。他早已不比十年前贪心，只想要将此情此景深深刻在心底。

盼。只盼早日重振汉邦山河，家国安定，百姓安生。

檐上有玄鸟纷纷，欢啼和琴音，似解人语。（注六）

完

附注

①建安二十四年（公元219年），就是子龙在汉中“偃旗息鼓”上空营计把曹军打得落花流水得了个“虎威将军”的称号还被刘备夸赞“一身都是胆”的那一年，也是关二爷水淹七军败走麦城最后死在渣权手里的那一年。文中故事发生在建安二十五年的春分前一日。

②“ 十四年，……刘备表权行车骑将军，领徐州牧。备领荆州牧，屯公安。”——吴书·吴主传第二。由此可推，刘备入葭萌关，留孔明子龙等人镇守荆州，应该也是在公安这里。

③“二十五年春正月，至洛阳。权击斩羽，传其首。庚子，王崩于洛阳，年六十六。……二月丁卯，葬高陵。”——魏书·武帝纪。庚子在六十天干地支中排第三十七，又查得那一年二月丁卯即二月廿一，推得庚子日应为正月廿四。春分在农历里每年的日期都不一样，大约在二月十五前后（2018年春分甚至在农历二月初五）。不晓得那个时候消息从洛阳传到成都具体有多快，就当他们还不知道曹老板过世的消息吧（顶锅盖跑。

④陆羽及其所著《茶经》都是唐朝的事情。在此之前喝茶都是用煮茶法，即 指茶入水烹煮而饮，直接将茶放在釜中熟煮，应该还没有出现炒茶等制茶技艺。四川蒙顶山蒙顶茶是名山名茶。相传西汉时，甘露普惠妙济大师吴理真“携灵茗之种，植于五峰之中”。吴理真在上清峰栽了七株茶树。茶树“高不盈尺，不生不灭，迥异寻常”，久饮该茶，有益脾胃，能延年益寿，故有“仙茶”之誉。这里取了这一典故。汉朝 ，茶叶成为佛教“坐禅”的专用滋补品。魏晋南北朝，已有饮茶之风 。

⑤诸葛亮出山是建安十三年春，故事里是建安二十五年春，正好十二年。

⑥梁间玄鸟语，欲似解人情。——《咏廿四气诗 春分二月中》元稹


End file.
